Aman'Thul
| relatives = Sargeras (brother) Eonar (consort and lover) Golganneth (son) Aggramar (brother) Khaz'goroth (brother) Norgannon (brother) | alignment = Lawful neutral Lawful good |students = Nozdormu}} Aman'Thul; also known as the Highfather of the Pantheon,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 is a male aesir titan. He is the leader of the Pantheon, and brother to Sargeras. His consort and lover is Eonar the Lifebinder. History Aman'Thul was the first Titan to awaken from the long slumber as a world-soul. After his awakening, Aman'Thul started his quest to locate other world-souls and bring other Titans like him out of their slumber. The awakened Titans joined Aman'Thul and they became known as the Pantheon. The Titans of the Pantheon continued searching for other world-souls, bringing order and stability to every world they encountered. The Pantheon oversaw the creation of innumerable worlds across the Great Dark Beyond and gently guided countless races to greatness. Sargeras was Aman’Thul’s closest advisor and supporter until he turned to evil. Now Aman’Thul looks to his consort, Eonar, for counsel. Though the mysterious High Father is rarely seen, every world feels his presence. As leader of the titans, Aman’Thul is responsible for the creation of all worlds, including Azeroth. All those who revere the titans ultimately pay their respects to the High Father. On Azeroth, explorers have only recently uncovered the titans’ existence, and few aside from the Ironforge dwarves venerate them. Dwarves, being a practical lot, show their respect for the titans by delving ever deeper into their mysteries. Aman’Thul prefers to keep his distance and pound his foes with magic, casting up to three spells at once (one normal, one quickened, and one hastened). He takes to the air if it seems helpful, hovering above the conflict and raining magical destruction upon his enemies. Against great foes, he uses gate to call Eonar, Aggramar, or Norgannon to his side. He willingly enters melee if necessary, casting quickened spells every chance he can. He uses avatar if he exhausts his spells. Shadows & Light, 113-114 Long dead? A tale of Lei Shen extracted from a fragment of Aman'Thul's soul suggests the last members of the Pantheon have been dead for millenia, killed by Sargeras around the time of the forming of the Burning Legion. On Azeroth On Azeroth, Aman'Thul blessed Nozdormu the Bronze Dragon Aspect with power over Time to be watchful of Azeroth's myriad of time paths and destiny; protecting the integrity of its timelines. In World of Warcraft An apparition of Aman, who may possibly represent Aman'Thul, can be seen in World of Warcraft. In Cataclysm The final boss in the dungeon End Time, , revealed to have been , briefly mentions Aman'thul, making it one of the only direct mentions of him in the game: (Upon defeat) Murozond yells: You know not what you have done. Aman'Thul... What I... have... seen... The quote reveals Nozdormu's sudden revelation that he was the cause of his own demise; a demise that was shown to him by Aman'Thul at the time he was made Aspect of the Bronze Dragonflight. In Legion In World of Warcraft: Legion, it is revealed that the leader of the Nightborne is in possession of an artifact called the Eye of Aman'thul, no doubt related to this titan. At the end of Antorus The Burning Throne (normal raid), Aman'Thul and the rest of the Pantheon, along with Illidan, trap Sargeras. Before doing so, Aman'Thul says to Sargeras, "Brother! Your crusade...is over!" Myth *''Aman'Thul's lightning powers were likely inspired by , the Greek god of gods, but his form, personality, and title are cloned with great effectiveness from the Viking chief god, .'' Trivia Aman'Thul has several distinct similarities with the Diamond Warrior Anu from Blizzard's Diablo universe. Both Aman'Thul and Anu are entities of good who were killed seven-headed entities of evil countless millennia ago (Y'Shaarj and Tathamet, respectively) References External links ;Lore de:Aman'thul es:Aman'Thul fr:Aman'Thul pl:Aman'Thul Category:Deceased characters Category:Druids Category:Lore characters Category:Titans Category:Deities Category:Gods